


Play Date

by BecaAMM



Series: On Your Knees [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Play Date, Reader-Insert, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s time for your play date with Steve.





	Play Date

You tried to keep still as Bucky tied your hair into pigtails, knowing he needed to concentrate in order to make them perfectly symmetrical.

For the 20th time in the last hour, you checked on the block and your Dom chuckle. Steve and Natasha were coming over for your first play date since you and Bucky had gotten your own apartment close to the new compound but far enough for you to keep your privacy;

“Daddy.” You whined.

“Calm down, princess.” He twisted your pigtails’ ends to curl them.  “They are coming and you don’t want to be sweaty, do you?”

You shook your head and he lifted you from his lap, sitting you on your bed.

“Now, remember.” He kneeled in front of you. “Daddy will be gone for about an hour and a half, no more than two. I’ll have my phone with me and I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

You nodded and instantly followed him when you heard the doorbell.

“Don’t run.” He warned you and you stood behind his body, peeking at the two waiting by the door.

Steve’s broad figure was big enough to cast a shadow over her Natasha’s lean body but you knew better than that.

“Come in.” Bucky gave them space and you saw how Steve squeezed his Domme’s hand nervously as soon as the door closed behind them. “Hello, Steve.”

The captain looked at the woman by his side and she nodded.

“Good afternoon Mister Barnes.” He muttered.

You quickly put yourself in front of your Dom.

“Hello, Y/N.” Natasha smiled. “You look really beautiful today. Did your Daddy brush your hair?”

You nodded with enthusiasm and Bucky touched the middle of your back.

“Little girl, why don’t you show Steve our second floor? I’m gonna talk to Aunt Natasha before leaving.

You nodded and he smiled.

“Come here, give daddy a hug and a kiss goodbye.”

You stood on your tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips before hugging him tightly.

“I love you, daddy.” You muttered.

“I love you too, little girl.” He kissed your forehead.

When he let you go, you offered your hand to Steve, Hopefully, that would be a good day.

* * *

For the next hour and a half, you and Steve played in the secret 2nd floor or the apartment, building blocks, hide and seek, pretending… You even played Avengers – he was Hulk and you were Captain America. You only stopped when Natasha entered the room.

“Nap time.” She announced.

“But mommy.” Steve protested.

“You know you get cranky when you don’t nap, honey.” She reminded him.”Come on,. Uncle Bucky built you a really cool bed.”

His eyes widened.

“Really?”

Your friend stood up quickly and his Domme offered you a hand.

“Come on, Y/N. I’ll read you two a bedtime story.”

She guided the two of you to the ‘kids’ room’ your Dom had built, where a pair of beds – one green and the other baby pink – waiting for you.

“Now.” She waited for you both to lie down to give you your stuffies.

When you squeezed your Boo Bear, you noticed how Steve was squeezing a pink big bunny in his large hands.

“It’s Fluffy.” He said, curling to his side. “Mommy gave it to me.”

“Daddy gave me Boo Bear.” You showed the stuffed animal in your hand, sucking on your thumb.

Natasha sat on the floor between the beds and opened a book with many different stories.

“Ready?” She looked at you two. “Once upon a time, there was a boy…”

She read the story but you didn’t go past half of it, falling asleep. You shifted on your bed when you heard voices in the room.

“They played a lot.” You heard Natasha’s voice

“Thank you for this.” Bucky’s voice made you open your eyes quickly.

“Daddy?” You muttered and felt his hand on your cheek.

“Shh.” He leant and kissed your forehead. “You still have half an hour to sleep.”

“Will Steve stay?” You questioned, worried and groggy.

“He will stay, don’t worry. Sleep now.”

You smiled.

“Okay, daddy.”


End file.
